New Beginnings
by xXShokubeniXDieXx
Summary: Liberating London was one mission but now Jacob and Moira Frye take on the their biggest mission of all: Becoming parents. Can it be easy for the fearless Assassins? (Mini sequel to "Vows and Unities in London")
1. Little Brawler

I do not own any Assassin's Creed characters but I do own Ms. Moira Haywood... or rather Mrs. Moira Frye ;)

* * *

Moira could hear the chirping of birds outside of her window which slightly woke her up. She nuzzled her face into her pillow so she could try to sleep a little longer. Her hand reached across the sheets to hold her husband but only felt more sheets. Dark blues opened to see that her lover wasn't by her side in their large bed. She let out a sad sigh but felt a kick from her stomach to help her not think of something so sad. She looked down at her growing belly then smiled, placing a hand where the baby kicked. Laying her head back on her pillows, she looked up at the ceiling with a smile.

After taking back London from Starrick, everything went smoothly for the four Assassins that saved it. Henry and Evie were married a few months later and were even thinking about moving to India. After she told Jacob she was pregnant, he made it his mission to find them a home so she would be comfortable and also provide a better home for his child. He managed to find a moderate sized home and used the money he earned through jobs and the Rooks to purchase the home along with some furnishing. Moira was happy that Jacob was taking up responsibility for providing for his family. She knew he was going to be a wonderful father even before they started courting since he was good with children. Moira couldn't be happier with how their lives were turning out and even relieved they were going to bring their child up in a peaceful world.

Moira then heard footsteps coming up the stairs and towards the bedroom, making her sit up a little to look. Jacob walked into the bedroom with two cups of tea in his hands and dressed in only pajama bottoms.

He noticed Moira was awake and smiled at his wife, "Good morning, love."

"Good morning," Moira purred softly with a smile.

He walked over to her to place the tea on her nightstand then kissed her head, "How did you sleep? Did the little one wake you up at all?"

She shook her head while smiling more, "The baby was good and hasn't been too fussy so I slept decently."

"That's good," Jacob replied placing a hand on her stomach and kissing her softly.

He then pulled away from the kiss to help Moira into a seated position. He placed a couple pillows behind her so she would be comfortable then handed her the cup of tea. She thanked him and inhaled the scent of the tea which was a delicate breakfast blend. As she took her first sip, Jacob climbed back into bed to be by her side to drink from his own cup. This has become a ritual for the Assassins ever since they settled into their home. They would have their cup of tea in the morning when they woke up and get ready for the day ahead of them. Of course since Moira was expecting, Jacob didn't allow her to do any kind of mission where she would be in danger or put their child in danger. Moira felt useless but she agreed with Jacob that she couldn't endanger the life of their unborn child. Whenever Jacob was off on a mission, Moira would spend her time with the Rooks or with Evie and Henry. She didn't mind seeing her friends and loved ones but she wished she could be by Jacob's side with assassinations or simple missions. He even admitted himself that he missed her by his side but it was for a good reason. Though whenever he was finished with his work, he was immediately back by her side to take care of her.

Moira then thought back to the time she and Jacob were having tea with Evie, Henry and Duleep Singh. He praised them all for they have done to take down Starrick. Duleep then looked Moira and Jacob and told them that they reminded him a lot of Cecily and Ethan Frye. He said that the two of them were inseparable partners and they were very much in love. Moira knew how much Ethan loved Cecily and she wished she had a chance to meet her since she sounded like an amazing woman. She felt honored when Duleep said that about her and Jacob. They were inseparable and loved each other more than words can describe. She was brought out of her thoughts by Jacob speaking up.

"I almost forgot," Jacob spoke up while placing his tea on his nightstand.

"What did you forget?" Moira asked quirking a brow.

"Bonding time with my child of course," Jacob replied moving closer to her.

Moira smiled at him as he set his head on her stomach while running a hand along the side. This had also become a ritual for the lovers ever since Moira told Jacob about the pregnancy. Jacob would nuzzle her stomach and talk to their baby, saying how much he loved them and how much he loved their mother. She loved seeing how much Jacob was affectionate with their unborn baby. Her fingers weaved through his silky locks as he placed kisses along her stomach. Jacob then pulled back a little with a chuckle, "Little tyke just punched me."

Moira giggled, "Looks like they are going to a little brawler just like their father."

"And I will gladly teach them how to as well," Jacob chuckled going back to nuzzling her stomach.

"Don't even think about it, Jacob Frye," Moira replied playfully glaring at him.

Jacob chuckled before making his way back up to Moira's face, cupping her cheek gently. Moira could feel her cheeks up whenever he was close to her like this. His lips pressed to hers in a passionate liplock which made Moira melt against him. Her nails ran along his bare chest as Jacob continued to kiss her deeper, stroking her cheek lightly. He pulled away to gaze into her eyes with a smile and set his forehead on hers.

"I love you, Moira. You're my whole life," Jacob whispered softly, "and our child."

Moira felt butterflies in her stomach as he said this and felt the baby move a little, "I love you so much... I only need you and our child."

He smiled and then placed a hand over her belly to caress it lightly, "Any day now, love. We'll be complete."

"Just the three of us, darling," Moira replied as she placed her hand over his.

His grin only grew wider then kissed her again softly as Moira placed her free hand on the back of his neck. Moira couldn't wait any longer for their family to be complete and she knew Jacob felt the same way. Though for right now, she was as happy as she could be. She was in the arms of her husband as he showed her his affection with his caresses and kisses. Nothing was more perfect than this moment.

* * *

Well! That is the first chapter to this mini sequel. A few of you asked about reading something with Jacob, Moira and their baby so I decided to do a little sequel. This will probably only be about maybe 5 chapters but we will see! I plan on doing the real sequel which is based around Jack the Ripper. I already have part of that written out so stayed tuned for that one. I don't know if I will post that after this one or post it while finishing this up. We shall see. Thank you guys for your support and reviews are very much welcomed!


	2. Little One

A few days later, Jacob had to look into Blighter activity that was on the South End of the Thames which would keep him out all day. Jacob dressed in his Assassin robes and adjusted his gauntlet on his arm. As he was still fiddling with his gauntet, he glanced over at Moira who was laying in bed with her breakfast and tea while reading the paper. He couldn't help but smile to himself as he continued to get ready for the long day ahead of him. He grabbed his top hat and plopped it onto his head before walking over to his resting wife. Moira noticed his presence, making her lower the paper slightly to see Jacob with a cheeky smile on his face as he sat on the bed beside her. She smirked when she saw his smile then sat up to lightly grabbed him by the collar, pulling him close to her.

"Dashing as ever, Sir Jacob Frye," Moira cooed nuzzling her nose against his.

Jacob chuckled and brushed his lips against hers, "Charming as ever, Dame Moira Frye."

Moira giggled and kissed him softly before looking into his hazel eyes, "Be safe today, Jacob. Please."

"Promise, love," Jacob said and pecked her lips, "You be safe when you go out today as well."

"Promise, darling," Moira replied.

Jacob then ran a hand over her stomach, giving a small kiss to her bump, "You be good to your mum today, little one."

Moira laughed at how Jacob acted, thinking he was cute. Jacob returned to her to kiss her softly then stood up from the bed and made his way out of their bedroom. Moira let out a soft sigh before going back to reading the paper. She missed being out on the field with Jacob but she couldn't do anything until the baby arrived. She of course was happy they were starting their family but wanted her husband by her side. Even though Starrick was taken care of, they still had the threat of Blighters and some Templars but Jacob and the Rooks had a strong hold every borough and sector of London. Moira rubbed a hand along her stomach with a small smile. She loved her child the minute she knew she was expecting but she didn't want to give up her Assassin life. She didn't want to be the mother who would leave her child with a nanny all day while she continued being an Assassin. She would feel like she would be abandoning them just to stay satisfied with her life. Moira knew she had to make a sacrifice for awhile. She hadn't confessed how she felt to Jacob yet because she didn't want him to worry. She would tell him later but for now, she had to focus on bringing this child into the world.

When she finished reading her paper and eating her breakfast, she decided to visit Evie and Henry. They remained at the train hideout since they were able to live comfortably there. There were times when even Moira missed being on that train and sharing a car with Jacob. She smiled at the thought of falling asleep on top of him on the small couch when they were still liberating London. It wasn't much but she was certainly happy being with him like that. She began to pull out her clothing from a drawer and she felt the baby fussing a little. The baby then kicked her really hard, causing her to hold her stomach and look down.

"You sure are active today," Moira replied rubbing her stomach a little.

Even when she woke up this morning, the baby was kicking her harder than they normally would. She figured that the baby was just restless today. Not thinking much about it, Moira dressed in comfortable clothing and still donned her Assassin robes then left her and Jacob's home. The spring air was warm and comfortable as Moira walked along the streets of London. She loved the spring time since it was meant for rebirth and the coming of summer, plus she wasn't a fan of the cold at all. This was also the time where the flowers sprung up, giving off sweet aromas that wafted through the air. Moira could feel the baby kicking her more, making her frown, "I bet you're hungry again, little one."

After all, Moira only had a couple scones for breakfast that Jacob was sweet enough to make for her. Jacob had made sure that she was taken care of and made her comfortable as well. Moira then managed to make it to the train hideout that was stopped at Cannon Street Station. She jumped onto the train and entered the car to see that Evie and Henry were both hunched over the desk to see them going over information in books. Once Moira stepped closer to them, Evie looked up from what she was reading with Henry and both smiled. Evie walked over and hugged Moira as close as she could.

"It is wonderful to see you, Moira!" Evie replied happily then pulled away to look at her, "How do you feel?"

"I am all right but the baby is being very fussy today," Moira sighed rubbing her belly, "I am sure they are hungry again."

"Well, let's feed you both!" Evie said with a large smile, "Henry and I will take you to a lovely little restaurant we found the other day."

"That sounds wonderful," Moira said with a nod.

Evie wrapped an arm through Moira's as they left to exit the train. All three had a nice brunch but Moira noticed the baby was kicking her throughout the meal. She felt like something was wrong and wasn't sure what was going on. Evie and Henry then decided to take Moira to the park to help her ease her mind. Especially they knew she loved the flowers and the flowers were now in full bloom. Moira thought that was a good idea and a walk would probably calm down the baby. While they were walking along the path, Moira felt intense pain and took in a sharp breath. Evie glanced back at Moira with concern as she was holding her stomach.

Evie then went to her side, "Are you all right?"

"Just fine," Moira groaned lightly as she clutched the material of her shirt.

She cried out in pain which immediately had Evie hold onto her to prevent her from falling. Henry then wrapped an arm around her as well and looked at her with frightened eyes, "What's wrong?!"

"The... the baby... is coming..." Moira groaned.

Evie and Henry looked at each other then heard the splash of water, realizing that Moira's water had broke. Evie panicked a little but knew she had to keep her composure to make sure she wouldn't upset Moira. She knew she couldn't panic now and had to make sure Moira was taken care of. The elder Frye twin then looked at Henry.

"Henry, take Moira home, I'm going to find Florence," Evie ordered.

"Of course," Henry nodded as he carefully picked Moira up bridal style.

Evie then stroked some hair away from Moira's sweaty forehead and looked at her, "I'll go find Jacob after I retrieve Florence and I'll be back as soon as possible. Just breathe and stay calm."

Moira nodded with pain in her eyes then cried out again. Evie was then on her way while Henry rushed Moira back to her home. Evie made her way to Lambeth to speak with Florence since Florence agreed to help with the birth. Moira and Jacob had made plans for what would happen when she gave birth and agreed to do it in their home with the aide of Florence. They knew she would be the best one to help with their situation and trusted her after saving Clara and the other children from disease. After Evie helped Florence with a carriage with her medical kit, she was on her way to find Jacob. Evie remembered Moira mentioning Jacob was working on the south Thames today. She hoped she could find him quickly so he can be by his wife's side. Evie climbed up on the sail of one of the ships to try and spot her brother from that position. In the distance, she spotted him with her eagle vision only to see he was fighting off some Blighters. She used her rope launcher to make her way to him faster then air assassinated one unsuspecting Blighter and pulled out her kukri. Jacob noticed her but kept his guard up with the Blighters attacking.

"Evie?! What are you doing here?" Jacob asked impaling a Blighter through the throat.

"It's Moira!" Evie replied then was attacked from the side, resulting in her digging her kukri blade into the skull of the brute.

Jacob could feel his heart stop when his sister said that then kicked away a Blighter, "What is it!? Is she hurt!?"

Evie had punched a Blighter then stabbed him with her hidden blade, "The baby is coming! You need to go to her now!"

Panic was now evident in the Master Assassin when his sister said his wife was giving birth. Jacob then swung the blunt end of his cane sword at a Blighter and knocked him out before he turned to look at his sister, "Evie, will you be fine!?"

"I'll be all right! Get out of here and go to her, you idiot!" Evie screamed at him, "She is at home and Florence should be there now!"

Jacob nodded and was on his way to join his wife by her side. He ran along rooftops and grappled his way across the tall buildings as quickly as he could. He couldn't believe that this was happening so quickly. Then it hit Jacob like a ton of bricks. Was he ready to be a father? Sure he was ecstatic when Moira told him she was expecting but could he maintain a stable and loving relationship with his child? He didn't want to end up with the relationship he and his father had. Though he was going to have the help of Moira too since his father didn't have his mother around. He still prayed to God that he could do this and raise his child right. Jacob and Moira knew that they were going to raise their child to follow the Creed and train them to become an Assassin but they wouldn't be too strict to push their child away.

Jacob managed to reach his home and entered the house quickly. He ran up the stairs to see Henry standing outside of his and Moira's bedroom and Henry noticed the concern look on the Master Assassin's face.

"Thank God, you made it," Henry sighed in relief

"Is she all right?! What happened!?" Jacob asked frantically.

"We were walking around the park and she doubled over in pain then her water broke. Evie had me bring her home as she retrieved Ms. Nightingale," Henry explained, "She is all right and resting right now until Ms. Nightingale is ready for the procedure."

Jacob let out a soft sigh then looked at Henry, "Thank you for bringing her back safely."

"Of course, now go to her," Henry replied, "She wants to see you."

Jacob nodded and entered the bedroom to see Florence making Moira comfortable in their bed. Jacob could see the pained expression on Moira's face as she was breathing heavily. He immediately went to her side and held her hand in both of his making Moira look up at him. She smiled at him with relief in her eyes.

"Jacob... you're here," Moira breathed out.

"I came as quickly as I could, darling," Jacob said kissing her hand, "I am not leaving your side again."

Moira smiled weakly at him, "I'm happy that you are here. That's all I need right now."

"Mr. Frye," Florence spoke up, making the Assassin look at the elder woman, "I need you keep Mrs. Frye comfortable and do as I say to make this easier."

Jacob nodded in understanding, "I'll do anything I can."

Florence turned to see that Evie arrived back and stood beside Henry as they entered the room, "Miss Frye, please find me some towels and Mr. Green, please fetch some water."

Both Assassins acknowledged her orders and were on their way to gather what Florence needed. As they were off finding the items, Jacob was making sure Moira was comfortable and that she was all right. He hated seeing her in so much pain and wished she didn't have to go through this. He could tell she was trying to be strong and he couldn't help but admire that about his lover. She truly was an amazing woman in his eyes. Soon enough, Evie and Henry had come back with towels and water for Florence.

Florence turned to look at Moira, "All right, Mrs. Frye. I want you to take deep breaths and push."

Moira did as she was told by taking several deep breaths and pushed. She cried out in agony from the feeling tearing through her body. This is worse than Moira has ever felt in her life. Knife wounds and gun shots were not as painful as bringing a life into the world. Florence kept telling her breathe and push which made Moira realize that she had to do this no matter how agonizing it was. Her muscles tensed and were slowly starting to ache as sweat glistened on her skin. She rest her head on the pillows while breathing heavily. She could feel a wet cloth swept across her forehead to clean up the sweat and heard Jacob speak to her.

"Darling, you can do this," Jacob said squeezing her hand slightly, "I know you can. If you can bring down Starrick wearing the Shroud, then you can do this too."

Moira smiled to herself as he said this and knew that he was right. If she could liberate London with Jacob by her side, she can do this right now as long as her husband is by her side. Moira continued to breathe in deeply as well as pushing along with Jacob's encouragement. He made sure to keep her going and not let her give up so easily. The hour had turned into a few hours and Moira felt so tired and weak to where she couldn't do it anymore. There was only so much energy she had left.

"Only a few more pushes, Mrs. Frye!" Florence mentioned.

"You're almost there, love," Jacob said kissing her forehead, "We'll have our child."

Moira breathed in deeply then screamed out as she pushed as hard as she could. Jacob and Moira then heard wailing fill the room making both the parents smile and feel relieved. Evie was immediately by Florence's side to swaddled the baby. Florence had snipped the umbilical cord then wiped off the blood from the child's face. Florence looked at the child and smiled at the two Assassins.

"Congratulations, Mr. and Mrs. Frye. You have a beautiful boy," Florence announced.

Jacob was ecstatic when he heard this; a son. He has a son. Florence brought the baby over to them and gently placed their son into Jacob's arms. He was overwhelmed with joy at holding his son in his arms and was so proud of his wife right now. Moira looked at her husband with loving eyes as he was admiring their son. Jacob then looked at Moira to see she was exhausted but still had a smile on her face. Dear God, how much he loved this woman. He then leaned down to place a kiss on her lips, feeling her kiss him back deep.

After Florence, Evie and Henry had everything cleaned up, they decided to leave the couple alone with their baby. Moira was still very tired but knew that she had to feed the baby. While feeding him, Jacob was beside her with his arm wrapped around her shoulders and looking down at their son.

"You were amazing, love," Jacob said placing a kiss on her head.

"I really couldn't have done it without you," Moira replied softly as she looked up at him. Jacob smiled and kissed her softly and felt her kiss him back. Moira pulled away to gaze into his eyes, "What do you think we should name him?"

"Well," Jacob started as he stroked her hair back lightly, "I was thinking... we could name him after your father."

He then saw a change in Moira's eyes when he said that. Jacob knew how much her father meant to her as he was an important person in her life. Her eyes water a little before she kissed him again.

"That is perfect..." Moira murmured.

Jacob kissed her head then looked down at their son, stroking his hair back lightly, "Welcome to the world, James Frye."

* * *

A/N: And there is chapter 2! The Frye's finally have their baby! I hope that you guys enjoyed this chapter!


	3. We'll Be the Best

I do not own any Assassin's Creed characters but I do own Moira Frye and James Frye!

* * *

May will have flourishing flowers due to April's plentiful rain showers. The late afternoon brought a light rain shower with the occasional thunder and lightning that didn't seem like it was going to end anytime soon. Of course this didn't sit well with a newborn baby. Little James Frye scrunched his face up and began to fuss a little in his crib then whined. His whining ceased a bit as he felt strong arms embracing him. Jacob carefully picked up his son and held him close to his chest.

"Shhh, let your mother sleep," Jacob whispered before leaving his and Moira's bedroom.

It had been a day since Moira had given birth to little James and had been resting since. The only time she was awake was to feed him and that was about it. Jacob couldn't blame her for being so tired and exhausted since she was bringing a little life into the world. Jacob rocked James in his arms to help calm him down. The Master Assassin then looked down to see that James had fallen back asleep which relieved him. He wanted to make sure Moira got enough rest so she could be back on her feet. He gazed back at Moira in their bedroom then back down to his son. During the time Moira was giving birth, he had the fear in the back of his head that he was going to lose her like he lost his mother when she gave birth to him and Evie. He hated thinking like that and tried to reassure himself the whole time she would be all right. He wasn't sure what he would do without Moira in his life, he needed her.

Although, he was happy with everything now since his wife was still with him and they had their son. He already had ideas of how he was going to teach his son to be an Assassin as well as a brawler even though he knew Moira was going to kill him for that. He couldn't help but chuckle at the thought then smiled to himself. Jacob was satisfied knowing that he could honor his former mentor and father like figure by naming his son after him. Jacob always butted heads with his own father but enjoyed the company of Moira's father. He treated Jacob like his own son, welcoming him with open arms and even teaching him more about the Creed. He was distraught when James Haywood passed away but he would always cherish the one person close to the elder Assassin; his daughter. He was grateful for giving Jacob his blessing to court and marry Moira. He looked down at James to see he was asleep with his mouth partially opened. He kissed the infant's forehead lightly while holding James closer to him, "I will never give up on you. I promise I will be the best father to you."

Hazel eyes glanced up to see Moira was awake and trying to sit up. He immediately walked back into the bedroom to go to her side. Moira rubbed her eyes then opened her eyes to see her husband holding their son, making her smile.

"Well, I see you two are bonding," Moira replied with a smile.

Jacob sat next to her on the bed, still holding James close to him, "How do you feel, love?"

"Still very sore," Moira replied, "But I slept well at least."

"Good," Jacob said kissing her forehead lightly, "Are you hungry?"

"Famished," Moira groaned while rubbing her eyes.

"I'll make us some dinner," Jacob replied gently handing Moira the baby and kissed her head, "I think it is time for the little one to eat too."

Moira giggled as she took James into her arms, "I think you're right."

Jacob kissed her head again before going downstairs and starting their dinner. As Moira waited for Jacob to come back with her dinner, she began to breastfeed James. Moira still couldn't believe that she was holding her baby in her arms. She always dreamed of the this moment and it finally came true. She couldn't help but look him over, thinking that he was absolutely perfect in every way. She knew that he was going to look a lot like Jacob though she could see some of her features in his face. Moira kissed his head with a smile, "I love you so much... I will be the best mother to you..."

After Jacob and Moira had their dinner and settling James back into his crib, the two Assassins decided to rest together in bed. Jacob sat behind Moira as she leaned against him while reading one of her books. He had his arms securely wrapped around her waist with his head set on top of hers, nearly falling asleep. Moira closed her book to rub her eyes then placed her hands over Jacob's. He opened his hazel eyes from feeling her touch only to slightly tighten his grip. Moira turned to wrap her arms around him and listen to his heart beat. He stroked his digits through her hair slowly as his other hand caressed along her back slowly. Moira relaxed from his touch but she couldn't stop the nagging at the back of her head that she knew she had to talk to Jacob about. She then held him closer and spoke up, "Jacob..."

"Yes, darling?" Jacob replied in a tired voice.

"You know I would never give up the Creed, right?" Moira asked softly.

"Don't I know it," Jacob replied.

Moira smiled lightly at that but was replaced by a frown, "But... given that we have James now... I feel like I should give up my Assassin life for now..."

She felt Jacob cease his touches against her which made her tense a little. She didn't want him to be upset with her but she still stood by what she said. She didn't want to leave her child to focus on herself.

"Then that means I will give it up as well," Jacob replied.

"W-what?" Moira asked sitting up to look at him, "You can't be serious."

Jacob looked into her dark blue eyes with his hazel orbs, "I am every bit as serious as you are, Moira."

He could see the worry in her eyes but he was being dead serious about his decision. Moira looked down and away from him, not wanting to make eye contact. Jacob didn't like it when Moira wouldn't look at him when they talked about something as deadpanned as this. He placed a hand under her chin to have her look up at him, "What brought this about?"

Moira let out a soft sigh and looked into his eyes, "Well... after you left yesterday morning, I got to thinking... I don't want to be away from the baby and leave him with a nanny. I don't want to be that mother who abandons her child to be an Assassin... I am not saying this will be permanent but until he is old enough to be trained, I will not be an Assassin."

Jacob understood where she was coming from. He remembered that he and Evie were raised by their grandmother until the age of six while their father was in India for six years. Jacob felt like his father had abandoned him as well until he arrived back to teach the twins about the Creed. Jacob knew that Moira didn't want to give up her Assassin heritage and he didn't blame her. He didn't want to give it up either but he wasn't going to make the same mistake that his father did. He wanted to make things right that would work his new life and his Assassin life. He then thought of a plan to where they wouldn't have to give up their duty.

He gently kissed her forehead before looking back into her eyes, "I understand, love. I felt that way when my father left Evie and I with our grandmother. I never understood why..."

Moira frowned when he mentioned his father the way he did. She knew very well how strained their relationship was and why he rebelled as much as he did. She didn't want history to repeat itself though and had to make sure of that. She even remembered her father had to leave her with a nanny at times while he went out on a mission. He then took her hands into his, "I don't want to leave James either but we cannot give up our duty to protect London..."

"You're right... I'm sorry, Jacob..."Moira sighed shaking her head and looked at their hands.

"Moira, look at me," Jacob replied softly. Moira glanced back up at him to gaze into his eyes, "Yes, we still need to protect London from Blighter activity but we can still devote our time to James. We both can still be here for him and keep our Assassin lives. There can be days where either you or myself will go out while the other stays with James. Evie and Henry will still be around for a bit before they leave for India and I know they would love to look after him. When he is a little older, then we can begin his training."

Moira smiled lightly and rubbed her thumbs against his hands, "I overthink too much... I never even thought of that..."

Jacob's hands left hers only to bring her close to him, "This is all new to us, love. We can always work things out."

Moira smiled and wrapped her arms around him, nuzzling his chest, "You're right. We can work thinks out like we always do."

Jacob kissed the top of her head and rubbed her back, "I'm still teaching him how to brawl."

He started laughing when Moira slapped his chest and saw her annoyed look. He couldn't help but think she was cute when she was like this with him. He knew she wasn't really angry with him. Jacob then pressed his lips to hers in a soft kiss. Moira decided not to fight him and kissed him back softly. They could keep their old lives and mix it with their new life and can expand further. Moira knew that she could do anything with Jacob by her side. He was her lover, her husband, her partner.

* * *

A/N: So I think I have a good idea of how all this is going to pan out so it might be 6 or 7 chapters. We shall see but as always, thanks for reading! Leave a review as it will help me out a lot! Leave a suggestion if you'd like!


	4. Family Outing

I do not own any Assassin's Creed characters but I do own Moira Frye and James Frye.

* * *

"He gets this from you, you know," Moira replied in an annoyed voice.

"Do not pin this all on me, love," Jacob sighed while rolling his eyes, "He learned stealth from you and Evie."

"Just help me find James, Master Assassin," Moira said exasperated.

Moira decided that they should have a family outing to Hyde park since it was a beautiful March day. Everything was going well as they all strolled through the park but James decided to pull a disappearing act on his parents. Here they were now, searching for him for at least fifteen minutes without any lead on where we he went. Jacob and Moira could find any criminals when dealing with Starrick's goons but they couldn't find a three year old. They felt like they taught him a little too well.

"Mama," a little voice whined beside Moira.

Moira looked down to see her two year old daughter gaze up at her with dark hazel eyes then picked up the small girl, "What is wrong, darling?"

"I want to pick flowers..." she replied softly as she clung to Moira's Assassin robes.

"I know, Alice dear," Moira said kissing the top of her head, "Once we find your brother, then we can pick all the flowers you want."

Alice pouted slightly as she set her head on her mother's shoulder. Moira rubbed her back lightly as she walked behind Jacob, using her eagle vision to look for her son. Almost four years old and the boy was already giving Jacob and Moira heart attacks. They began to teach him some of the basics about being an Assassin but nothing too extreme at this point. They would have him work on his reconnaisance skills as well as his eagle vision and some stealth. Though, he started learning to climb things and would hide from his parents which drove them up the wall. Before they knew it, Alice would soon start her Assassin training. Though for right now, they had to find their little Assassin in training before he did anything to cause attention.

They continued to walk around the vast area of Hyde Park and seemed like they were never going to find James. Alice was starting to fuss so Moira set her down so she could go pick some flowers. She looked to see that Alice ran over to a tree to pick the flowers that were around it. Moira then joined Jacob by his side as he crossed his arms and shook his head.

"He cannot keep doing this," Jacob sighed.

"I know," Moira replied rubbing her temples while letting out a sigh.

"We need to find him quickly before he causes trouble," Jacob said.

"Like he already hasn't," Moira said rolling her eyes.

"Mama! Papa!" Alice called to her parents.

Jacob turned to see her running over to them and he kneeled to her level, "What is it, darling?"

"I found James!" Alice replied bouncing a little.

"Where is he, Alice?" Jacob asked surprised, "Show papa exactly where he is."

Alice began to run off with her curly, brunette locks bouncing beside her head as she ran towards a tree. Jacob and Moira then began to follow after their daughter, trying to keep up as much as they could. She was definitely quick for a two year old. She then stopped in front of a tree where she had picked her flowers then pointed up.

"He's up there," Alice said looking up at her parents.

The Master Assassins used their eagle vision and sure enough, they saw their son hiding in the branches and leaves and Jacob sighed while picking up Alice, "Good girl, Alice."

Moira placed her hands on her hips as she looked up the tree, "James Frye, you are in a lot of trouble if you don't come out."

She heard a sigh from the tree and the small boy began to come down, "That was such a good hiding spot!"

Moira helped James down from the tree and held him on her hip, "You are not to run off from me or your father like that ever again. Do you understand that? You had us worried sick!"

James could see the upset look on his mother's face and nearly winced from the tone in her voice then looked up at her with sad blue eyes, "Yes, mama. I promise I won't do it again."

"Thank you," Moira said kissing the top of his head.

Jacob then felt Alice tug at his coat, "Papa, can we pick flowers now?"

"Of course, love," Jacob replied kissing her freckled face, making the two year old giggle.

The family continued their stroll through the park until the sun was starting to set. The children were asleep in their parents arms as they took them back home. Jacob and Moira didn't blame them since they all had a long day together and even then the Assassins were tired. Taking back London was simple for them but taking care of two rambunctious toddlers was another job that they had to keep up with. As they entered their home, Jacob and Moira took the kids to their bedrooms since it was late. Once they were dressed in their night clothes and tucked into bed, James was already passed out but Alice was still awake. Jacob was tucking in his daughter while Moira went to go make tea for the both of them.

"I'm not sleepy, papa," Alice whined as she looked up at Jacob.

"Do you need a story to help sleep?" Jacob asked stroking her hair back.

Alice nodded with a smile, "Tell me my favorite story!"

Jacob chuckled as he pulled a chair by her bed, "Won't you ever get tired of that story, dearest?"

Alice shook her head, smiling more, "Never! It's my absolute favorite. Oh please, papa."

"All right, love," Jacob said as he smiled softly at his daughter, "There was once a Assassin who fell in love with the most beautiful woman but she was very put off by him and didn't want anything to do with him. Though the Assassin didn't want to give up and did his best to woo the woman of his dreams. Over time, his lady love finally felt the same towards him and they finally proclaimed their love for each other. Though the beautiful woman wasn't betrothed to the Assassin, her wicked aunt wanted to steal her away to marry someone else."

"Oh no!" Alice gasped while pulling the blankets up to her nose.

Jacob smiled to himself, knowing that Alice always had the same reactions when he would tell her this story but continued, "The Assassin wouldn't have that and said that he would marry her which scared off the wicked aunt."

"Yay!" Alice cheered with a giggle.

"They went on many adventures until one caught their attention. The Assassin and his lady love then went to London for a new adventure and to conquer it from the evil Templar Grand Master. As they stayed by each other's side, they were able to bring down the evil Grand Master and bring peace to London. Their love was able to conquer the most evil and save everyone," Jacob narrated.

"Do they love each other still, papa?" Alice asked with a small yawn.

"Oh, very much so, Alice," Jacob said stroking her hair back, "They will forever."

Alice smiled more then yawned while closing her eyes. Jacob noticed that she fell asleep which made him smile even more. He lightly kissed her forehead before turning off the oil lamp by her bedside. He carefully shut the door to her room then walked into the bedroom to see Moira was already in bed, sipping her tea and reading from a book. Moira set her book down on her lap to look at Jacob.

"Alice get to sleep all right?" Moira asked smiling.

"Yes, she wanted me to tell her her favorite story," Jacob said beginning to undress.

Moira giggled and knew exactly which story that was then placed her book and tea onto her night stand, "So did they live happily ever after?"

"I'd like to think they did," Jacob replied crawling into bed beside her.

Moira smiled as she turned to look at him then ran her hand up his chest to his cheek, "I think they did too."

"And that they would love each other forever," Jacob said bringing her close to him and nuzzled his nose against hers.

"The perfect ending to a perfect story," Moira whispered gently as she brought him closer to brush her lips against his.

* * *

A/N: I'm sorry if these chapters seems short and boring! I am really trying my best with this. Thank you to people who have reviewed as well as favorited and followed. It is much appreciated!


	5. Family of Our Own

I do not own any Assassin Creed characters but I do own Moira, James and Alice Frye!

* * *

"Are you sure that it was a good idea to leave Evie and Henry alone with two small children that always cause trouble?" Moira asked as she looked at Jacob walking beside her.

"They can handle it, love," Jacob replied kissing the top of her head, "I wouldn't worry about it too much. Besides the children are usually good with them."

Moira couldn't help but roll her eyes when he said that. Evie and Henry had come to visit from India so they could see the two Assassins and their children since it has been a few years since they've all seen each other. Evie and Henry decided that Moira and Jacob deserved to go out for an evening since they haven't been able to in years. Moira wasn't sure at first but Jacob convinced her that this was a rare occasion for them. Reluctant, Moira agreed and the Assassins were on their way out the door to enjoy a night out.

"I can't help but worry," Moira said.

She then felt Jacob kiss the top of her head and she looked up at him smiling sweetly at her, "Darling, I know it's hard for you to be away from the children but they will be fine. Evie and Henry included and they said they wanted to watch the children. Let's just focus on each other right now."

Moira smiled at what he said then wrapped her arms around his waist, "You're right, love."

"That's my girl," Jacob replied with a smile while kissing the top of her head again.

"Auntie Evie! Uncle Henry!" Alice squealed as she bounded towards the two Assassins and hugged Evie around her legs, "Did you really travel all the way from India?!"

"Is it true?!" James replied happily as he looked up at them, "Mother and Father say that India is a long ways away!"

Evie couldn't help but chuckle at her niece and nephew's enthusiasm. Evie and Henry have come back to visit a few times since they moved to India and the last time they visit was when Alice was almost a year old. Both of them couldn't believe how much the children have grown even though Moira and Jacob sent them photos of the family for the past few years as well as exchanging letters. Evie and Henry extended an invitation to the couple to come to India and stay for a bit though Jacob and Moira agreed to visit when the children were a little older and could handle a long journey like that.

Evie then picked up Alice to have a better look at the four year old, "Your Mama and Papa are right, it is a long ways away."

"Why did you move so far?" James asked with sad eyes.

"That is where I was born, James," Henry piped up with a smile as he kneeled down to the boy, "I had come to London to live for awhile and that is how I met your aunt and your parents. Your aunt and I wanted to go back to my home we could live there and be taught by the Indian Brotherhood."

"I bet you know neat tricks, Uncle Henry," James replied getting excited, "Father told me your Brotherhood has tactics that are only taught by the Indian Brotherhood."

"And he is right," Henry said and ruffled James's hair, "When you come to visit, your aunt and I will teach you and Alice those ways as well."

James's eyes went wide and held onto Henry's arm, "Oh, won't you teach me now, Uncle Henry?"

Henry chuckled, "I promise that I will teach you everything when you come to India."

Alice then tugged at Evie's coat, "Aunt Evie, please tell Mama and Papa to let us go back to India with you!"

Evie chuckled and held the girl closer, "I don't think they would like that very much, my dear."

"Why not?" James pouted as he looked at his aunt.

."Why because they would miss you," Evie explained looking at her nephew, "They love you very much and would be sad if you left."

Alice gasped, "I don't want Mama and Papa to be sad!"

"Me neither!" James replied with a frown, "I'll wait to go to India."

Henry smiled then picked up James in his arms, "Then it's settled, you will join us in India when you are with your parents, all right?"

"Yes, Uncle Henry!" James vowed with a nod and smile.

"Very good," Henry replied as he continued to smile, "How about we have some dinner? I know that your aunt and I would like some help preparing it."

"Me! Me! I wanna help!" Alice squealed as she bounced in Evie's arms.

Evie laughed at the little girl's enthusiasm, "All right, all right. Settle down. You can help, dearest."

As they all made dinner together, Evie couldn't help but think that Moira and Jacob raised their children very well and that they were actually behaved. That was the thing that surprised her the most that they were well behaved given that their father was reckless. Though, Evie noticed that Jacob had settled down a lot since James was born but took the initiative to be a good husband and father by securing a home for his family. She knew that he was over the moon when both his children were born. The way he spoke of his children in his letters showed Evie that he loved them more than life itself. Evie was sure Moira had a hand in keeping her children as well as her husband in line. She had to admit that Jacob and Moira were perfect for each other with keeping their marriage together and raising wonderful children.

As they all sat around the table to have their meal, Evie couldn't help but think to herself that this is what it felt like to have a family of her own. She loved her niece and nephew as if they were her own. She would glance up at Henry from time to time to see him smiling at her. She knew he was thinking the exact thing she was about having their own family. They have talked about it before but decided to wait a little longer to raise their own family. After they finished their dinner and the children helping Henry and Evie do the dishes, the Assassins announced it was time for them to get ready for bed. This was when they noticed Jacob and Moira's little "angels" were not so innocent as they thought they were. As soon as they said the word "bed", the two young Assassins in training had run off and hid themselves away. Evie and Henry began to look around the house for them and were almost completely stumped on where the children were. Evie managed to find Alice hiding underneath the stairs in the coat closet while Henry found James hiding in one of the cupboards in the kitchen. Did Moira and Jacob have to go through this every night with these two? All right, she took it back. They were disciplined and well behaved to a point. Their rowdy behavior reminded her of Jacob and a little of herself when they were children as they would give their father grief before bed or even before their lessons. They had taken the children to their rooms, dressed them in their night attire then placed them into their beds. Evie was tucking Alice into her bed then Alice looked up at Evie with her large, hazel eyes.

"Auntie Evie, can you tell me a story, please?" Alice asked as she looked at her aunt, "Papa usually tells me a story to help me sleep."

Evie gazed down at the small child who reminded Evie so much of herself from Alice's button nose to the freckles that adorned her sweet face. She couldn't help but stroke some of Alice's brown curls away from her face. Evie wouldn't mind taking the children back with her to India so she could teach them what she has learned over the last several years but she knew full well that Jacob and Moira would miss them very much. She noticed hesitation in Moira when she and Henry offered to watch the children so they could have a night out alone. Moira always did have that motherly instinct for as long as Evie has known her since she would have to be a mother whenever her and Jacob fought. Besides Moira's Assassin life, Jacob and their children were the most important thing to her. Evie couldn't blame her and knew she was able to keep her Assassin and family life separate for the most part.

"What kind of story would you like to hear, Alice?" Evie asked with a gentle smile as she sat on the side of the bed.

"Tell me about how you and Uncle Henry met!" Alice pleaded with a grin.

Evie felt a blush creep on her freckled cheeks and started remembering the time when her and Jacob arrived in London to seek out the guardian protecting the city. The first time she laid her eyes on Henry, her heart felt like it would leap out of her chest and she felt absolutely breathless. She had heard about Henry before from her father but he was known as the Ghost. Seeing him in person, she couldn't believe how incredibly handsome he was and had no idea of what the outcome of their "relationship" would be. Whenever they would do research together in her car, she couldn't help but feel her heart race again and would feel their hands brush against each other occasionally, sending shivers up her spine. She didn't want to admit that it was love since she couldn't let personal feelings get in the way of the mission at hand. She almost felt stupid for letting those thoughts cloud her mind.

After Starrick's defeat, she hoped that everyday Henry would say he loved her back like she loved him but days turned into weeks. She regretted giving him that kiss after Starrick since she was weak for him at that moment. Though the day she was presented by a bouquet of flowers to express his love for her, she was excited. Evie didn't expect him to propose but as he stumbled over his words to ask for her hand, she wanted to leap onto him and kiss him right then and there. After nearly five years of marriage, they still loved each other the day they proclaimed their love for each other.

"Well, sweetheart," Evie replied leaning back on the headboard then cradled Alice's head close to her, "It all started when your father and myself arrived to London..."

* * *

"Do you always have to drive like a madman?" Moira asked as she glared at Jacob while walking through the front door of their home.

"As I say time and time again, darling," Jacob replied waving a hand in front of him, "You get a thrill out of it."

"I'll thrill you, Jacob Frye," Moira growled playfully.

"Sounds like you two had an eventful evening," Henry chuckled as he and Evie looked up at the bickering couple walking into the foyer.

"Eventful indeed," Jacob winked as he patted Moira's arse.

"Jacob!" Moira gasped with a blush on her cheeks then punched him in the side making the impetuous Assassin laugh.

Henry and Evie couldn't help but stifle their laughs as they always thought Moira and Jacob's playful banters were always entertaining. After the huge fight they had that nearly tore them apart forever, they vowed to never fight like that ever again. If they had a disagreement, they would talk about it instead of raising their voices at each other. Instead of getting angry, they would remain calm and try to work things out. They also wanted to set a good example for their children about how to handle situations that can be resolved without fighting. That was one of the many reasons why Jacob and Moira's marriage was working so well. Also when they "fought" like this, they could laugh about it later.

"So how were the children?" Jacob asked with a slight grin as he rubbed the spot where his wife punched him.

"They were wonderful," Henry replied with a smile, "Not much trouble."

Moira and Jacob looked at each other surprised then Moira looked at Henry and Evie, "We're talking about the same children, right?"

Evie laughed and nodded, "Yes, though they wanted to pull a disappearing act on us while we tried getting them into bed."

"They do that sometimes," Moira replied with a sigh, "They can't hide that easily from us though."

"They weren't that bad at hiding," Henry chuckled, "They learned well from their parents."

"Blame this one here," Jacob replied ruffling Moira's hair causing her to chuckle.

Evie chuckled then looked at her sister in law and brother, "The children mentioned going to India again. Maybe it's not a bad time for them to start learning."

Moira looked up at Jacob as he looked down at her. They could see the concern in both parent's eyes when they mentioned this. Henry and Evie knew that Moira and Jacob had talked about going to India to train the children but they knew they wanted the children to be at a certain age before they started any training from the Indian Brotherhood.

Jacob then looked back at Evie and Henry, "Moira and I have talked about it recently and we feel that once Alice turns five, we will come to India and start training them both."

"We understand," Henry said with a nod, "Though we would love to see you four more."

"We do as well," Moira replied taking Jacob's hand into hers, "We all miss you very much and we are always thrilled to receive your letters."

Jacob squeezed Moira's hand a little and looked at his twin sister and his brother in law, "We will visit in the winter and stay as long as we need to to train James and Alice."

"This would be a good opportunity to teach them ways of the Indian Brotherhood," Evie mentioned, "as well as having more time together as a family."

Moira smiled at Evie's words, "Then it's settled."

They soon heard pattering of feet upstairs running away from the top of the stairs and Jacob sighed, "I'll go check on them."

Moira chuckled, "All right, love."

"I'll go along," Evie replied following behind her brother. They both walked down the hall and opened the door to James's room to see that he was nestled in his bed. The twins chuckled and knew that he was still awake but was feigning sleep. Jacob then closed the door to his son's room, "So how was your evening with Moira?"

"It was wonderful. We had a nice dinner and walked through the park as well as having a drink at the pub," Jacob replied walking towards Alice's room.

"Oh and that was just it?" Evie teased as she eyed her brother.

Jacob smirked a little, "And more but you don't need to worry about that."

Jacob peeked into Alice's room to see that she was in her bed, holding a stuffed white rabbit Moira had made for her when she was three. At least the children were in their beds and they would stay there since Jacob and Moira were home. He closed the door to Alice's bedroom and looked at his sister to see her smiling, "What?"

"You've really grown, Jacob," Evie replied softly, "I would never have seen the day where you would have a family of your own and take responsibility."

Jacob rolled his eyes, "Kind words, dear sister."

"I do mean it though. Father would be very proud of you. I know I am," Evie replied as she tried not to laugh, "They children really were wonderful tonight for Henry and me. You have done a wonderful job."

Jacob chuckled lightly, "I do appreciate that, Evie. Though, I had to have the right partner to help me. Does this give you initiative to have children of your own?"

Evie then looked back at her niece and nephew's rooms then glanced back at her brother, "Maybe in the future. For now, I want to focus on James and Alice and watching them grow."

Jacob and Evie headed back downstairs to see Moira and Henry talking to each other on the couch. Moira noticed Jacob and Evie coming back into the foyer then stood up to see them.

"Are the children all right?" Moira asked.

"Perfectly fine," Jacob replied, "They are "sleeping" peacefully."

This caused Moira and Henry to laughed then Moira looked at Jacob, "Though sleep does sound like a good idea right now."

"We had a long evening," Jacob chuckled as he took Moira's hand into his then looked at Henry and Evie, "We're retiring for the night. Goodnight."

Henry and Evie said their goodnights and watched as Moira and Jacob ascended the stairs to their bedroom. Evie then looked at Henry with a smile and the Indian Assassin looked at her, matching her smile.

"What is it?" Henry asked taking her hands in his.

"Just thinking about what the future is holding for all of us," Evie replied softly, "I'm seeing how much my brother and his wife have grown... how much James and Alice have grown... and now to witness how we will grow even more."

Henry smiled more and placed a hand underneath her chin, "We have our whole lives to do that."

Evie smiled and melted into the passionate kiss he gave her. She didn't know what the future would be like but it was a new exciting adventure. She was happy knowing that she had her family and her husband to guide her through these times of uncertainty.

* * *

A/N: I figured I would do a cute little chapter of Evie and Henry babysitting the kids ^u^ Also if you're wondering why I am jumping around so much with timelines, I intended for this "story" to be like a series of oneshots since that was what was requested and I have no real plot. I will be doing two more chapters then it is on to the real sequel which is slowly being worked on since I finally got my game back from from friend so I can finish the Jack the Ripper DLC XD Thank you everyone who has followed, favorited and left a review. You guys are awesome!


	6. You're My Everything

I do not own any Assassin's Creed characters but I do own Moira, James and Alice Frye.

* * *

"All right, remember the right hook that I showed you," Jacob said with a smirk as he looked at his son while holding up his hands. James matched his father's smirk then held up his fists then punched his father's hand with some force making Jacob, "Good! Again!"

James continued to punch in rhythm that his father had taught him. Jacob had been teaching James basic methods of fighting to protect himself in case if he was ever attacked. He also gave Alice the same training too since she wanted to learn and him and Moira wanted to make sure she knew how to defend herself. James then punched Jacob's hand really hard making the Master Assassin pull his hand away, "That was perfect, James. You've gotten much better."

The twelve year old gazed up at his father with a large smile, "Then I can be a brawler just like you father?"

"Don't let your mother hear you say that or she'll kill me," Jacob chuckled.

James chuckled too then heard his mother and his sister walk into the living room with tea and scones. His eyes lit up when he saw the scones since his sister made the best scones. He bounded over to the tray to take one but ten year old Alice pulled the tray away.

"Not yet, James!" Alice huffed, "Mama still needs to pour the tea!"

James crossed his arms and pouted a little since he had to wait for his scone. Moira couldn't help but chuckle at the expression on her son's face then began to pour the tea. This is how it usually went whenever the family would have tea together. Moira had to admit that her daughter made better scones then she ever could. Besides being a well trained Assassin, Alice knew how to bake wonderful sweets as well as make the best meat pies. The family then sat around and had their tea together and talked about their week.

After everyone had their tea, Jacob began to do more Assassin training with Alice and James while Moira cleaned up the house. She began dusting the mantle and couldn't help but look at the pictures in her progress. She smiled to herself as she looked at each photo, showing the many years of happiness she's had. She loved her family and she loved her life. Everything was perfect to her right now. Moira pulled out her watch to see that the post had arrived since it was around noon. She walked out the front door and to the mail box and saw a few letters from a few of her Assassin brothers but one caught her eye. She smiled wide when she saw a letter from Evie and Henry. She hastily went back into the house and went into Jacob's study to open the letter. She noticed that there was a photograph inside the letter which was of Evie, Henry and their six year old daughter, Lenora. She definitely inherited both her parent's looks from Henry's bright eyes to Evie's facial features. Moira began to read the letter which stated that Lenora was doing wonderful in her Assassin training and that the whole family was doing well and couldn't wait for Jacob, Moira and the children to visit them in India soon. Moira then took the letter and photograph to the garden where everyone was. She saw that Alice and James were training with throwing knives and experimenting with smoke bombs too.

Jacob then turned to see Moira with the items in her hands, "What have you got, love?"

"A letter from Henry and Evie," Moira said excited then held up the photograph, "They even sent us a new photo of all three of them."

Jacob then took the photograph and smirked to himself, "She has the Frye good looks."

Moira chuckled, "And she looks like Henry too. Be nice."

"When am I never?" Jacob joked causing Moira to lightly smack his arm.

James and Alice soon joined by their parent's side and Alice pulled down Moira's arm to looked at the photo, "Lenora is absolutely beautiful, mama!"

"She is, isn't she?" Moira asked with a smile.

"When can we go back to India and see them?" James asked looking up at Jacob.

"Probably in the next few months," Jacob replied patting the top of James's head.

"They are wanting us to visit soon though," Moira replied glancing over the letter again, "It wouldn't be a bad idea since it has been a few years. I am not sure even Lenora remembers us."

"Then we'll make arrangements soon," Jacob said, "It has been too long."

"I'll go write them a letter and tell them we're coming to visit," Moira replied excitedly as she hurried back into the house.

"I'll help too, mama!" Alice called after her and ran behind her.

Jacob sighed and looked down at James, "I guess that practice is over for today."

As Moira wrote a letter to Evie and Henry with the help of Alice, Jacob and James decided to go visit some of his Rooks since there was one who could fix his gauntlet. Aleck had to move with his family to Canada and he had a few apprentices the couple years before he left. The streets of London were extremely busy today but it was a beautiful summer day out. Everyone was in a cheery mood and in good spirits which Jacob liked to see. It was a lot different since Starrick was assassinated and London seemed better than ever. Once they reached the Rook stronghold, many of the Rooks greeted James and Jacob happily.

"Mr. Frye! Nice of you to drop by!" a large Rook greeted happily, "You also brought young James with you too."

"We both needed out of the house today," Jacob mentioned with a smile as he ruffled James's hair, "I also needed to come by and see Thomas so he could help repair my gauntlet."

"Ah, he should be in his shop," he replied, "I'll take you to him."

Jacob thanked him and walked with the Rook towards one of the larger homes in the borough. They walked up a few flights of stairs to see a man working at a table and took notice of their presence.

"Ah, Mr. Frye and young James," Thomas greeted with a warm smile, "What can I do for you both?"

"Just need a tune up and James wanted to come along," Jacob replied walking over to Thomas while taking off his gauntlet.

"Sure thing, sir," Thomas said with a nod then looked at James, "I have something new for you as well."

Thomas then got up from his seat and walked over to a shelf. James was intrigued by what Thomas had made for him now. Ever since Thomas took over Aleck's work, he would make toys for James and Alice ever since they were little. Thomas then walked back over to James and presented him with a hand carved, painted train and the small Assassin's eyes lit up.

"Thank you, Mr. Thomas!" James cried as he gazed at the train.

"You are quite welcome, young James," Thomas said with a smile.

"You never cease to amaze me, Thomas," Jacob replied as he sat down and James was immediately in his father's lap.

"I do my best, Mr. Frye," Thomas replied proudly and sat down at his work station, already starting to mess with Jacob's gauntlet, "So no Mrs. Frye or little Alice today?"

"No, they are at home cleaning and planning a trip to see my sister and her husband in the coming months," Jacob explained.

"Ah, is Miss Frye and Mr. Green still doing all right together?" Thomas asked as he continued to tighten screws and repairing the hidden blade.

"From what I gather, yes," Jacob replied, "So everyone is happy and content."

"Wonderful to hear," Thomas chuckled then looked over the gauntlet and smiled at his work, "There, good as new, Mr. Frye."

Jacob slipped his gauntlet back on and tested out his blade then smiled, "Perfect. Thank you, Thomas."

Jacob pulled out a handsome amount of shillings and gave them to the Rook, "Always a pleasure, Mr. Frye."

"Thank you again, Mr. Thomas," James thanked again.

"You're quite welcome," Thomas replied then looked at Jacob, "Give my best to Mrs. Frye and little Alice."

"I will do so," Jacob said then placed a hand on James's shoulder, "Come on, we have to get back to your mother and sister."

James nodded and walked out of the Rook's home and greeted everyone goodbye as they left. The father and son walked along the streets and Jack looked up at the sky to see that it was getting very cloudy. James held his train closer to him and walked a little closer to his father.

"It's getting dark," James pointed out.

Jacob then looked up to see rain clouds were approaching and patted James's back, "Looks like it is going to rain. It's been very rainy this last week."

His eyes then fell onto a flower stand then smiled to himself, "Do you think your mother would like some flowers?"

"But she has some in the garden, father," James replied looking up at Jacob.

Jacob chuckled, "I know she does but flowers she can put in the kitchen or foyer. I know they would make her happy."

James smiled and nodded, "All right, we'll get some pretty ones because she's pretty too."

Jacob laughed and pat his son's head and began to walk over to the girl selling flowers, "Indeed, she is."

"Is that why you married her, father?" James asked curiously.

"That is one of the reasons yes," Jacob replied and asked the girl for three different kinds of flowers.

"There are more reasons?" James asked.

"Of course, you can't marry a girl if she is just pretty," Jacob replied giving the girl some shillings, "She must make you feel like your heart is going to leap out of your chest, weak in the knees, makes you feel breathless and act like a complete git. The feelings of being in love."

"And that's how you felt with mother?" James queried.

"All that and more. There was something special about her and I couldn't lose her," Jacob explained and thanked the woman for the bouquet, "It took some work but she felt the same about me and we both have been happy since."

"Do you think I'll find a girl and feel the same, father?" James wondered and gazed up at him with blue eyes.

"Of course you will," Jacob said, "It might take time but you'll find a girl who you will fall in love with."

James smiled at that and nodded making his father smile back at him. They hastily made their way home since it was starting to rain a little and it was only going to get heavier from then on. Once they entered through the door, Moira walked in to greet them.

"Ah, you two are back just in time. Dinner is just about ready," Moira replied wiping her hands on her apron, "James, go wash up, love."

"Yes, mother," James replied then held up his new train, "Look at what Mr. Thomas made for me!"

"That looks absolutely wonderful," Moira gasped and looked over the train, "We'll have to find a special place for that in your room."

James nodded then made his way upstairs then Moira turned her attention to Jacob, "Did you two have fun?"

"We had a good men's day out," Jacob laughed then present Moira with the bouquet he had purchased, "For you, dearest."

Moira gasped and grasped the bouquet, "Red roses, tulips and daisies. You certainly know how to make a girl feel loved."

"That's the idea," Jacob replied bringing her close to him by her waist.

Moira giggled and brushed her lips against his, "Well, I love you too."

"Always and forever, darling," Jacob replied kissing her softly.

After the family had their dinner and had their family time in the living room, Jacob and Moira had put the children to bed then began to get ready themselves. Moira was dressed in her nightgown and brushed out her long, brunette hair while looking outside. It was raining heavily with a lot of thunder and lightning along with howling wind. It hasn't rained this hard in awhile but her garden definitely needed the moisture. Rough hands then glided along her sides, sending a shiver up her spine. She placed her brush on her vanity then turned to face Jacob who had a cheeky smile on his face. She knew exactly what was on his mind right now and couldn't help but smirk herself. He picked her up bridal style and dropped her onto the bed. Moira giggled and felt him climb on top of her and his lips against hers. She held him close and kissed him back just as deep, feeling his hands along her sides again. They soon heard a knock at their door which concerned the parents.

"Come in," Moira replied and slightly pushed Jacob off of her, not wanting their children to get the wrong idea.

James and Alice both poked their heads in with frightened looks and Jacob and Moira, "What's wrong?"

"Alice and I are afraid of the thunder and lightning..." James explained sadly as he held Alice's hand, "Can we stay the night with you?"

"Of course you can," Moira said as she pulled the blankets back so they both could climb in.

Both children scurried over to their parent's bed and climb in and cuddled in between them. Jacob and Moira wrapped their arms protectively around their children so they wouldn't be afraid of the storm. Alice cuddled up to her father while James clung to his mother but the parents didn't mind at all. They loved their children more than anything and would do anything to make them happy and feel safe. They noticed that after a few minutes, the children were able to fall asleep. Moira smiled as she held the ones she loved most close to her and kissed their heads. She then looked at Jacob to see the smile on his lips, making her smile as well.

"I don't ever want to let them go," Moira whispered softly.

"Neither do I," Jacob murmured softly as he stroked Alice's hair back.

Moira closed her eyes and held everyone close while starting to fall asleep, "I'll never let any of you go... you're my everything..."

* * *

A/N: All right, only one more chapter left and I will be posting the Jack the Ripper sequel which I already have the first chapter of that done so woohoo XD I hope that you like this! Reviews are helpful! Thank you!


	7. Beginnings Come to an End

I do not own any Assassin's Creed characters but I do own Moira, James and Alice Frye.

* * *

"I don't know how mama and papa will take it though, James," Alice replied wringing her hands as she looked up at her older brother.

"Alice, you know that we can't stay with mother and father forever," James said placing his hands on his sister's shoulders, "We need to get out and explore the world. You said you wanted to go to India to be with Aunt Evie and Uncle Henry."

"I do, very much so," Alice said as hazel eyes held sadness, " But if we both leave, then they'll be alone."

James sighed softly and looked down, "They have each other, Alice. We are of age to leave home. Remember, father and mother conquered London when they were only twenty years old so why can't we do the same?"

"I would miss them," Alice replied sadly.

"Don't get me wrong, I would miss them too. I really would," James sighed softly, "but we can't stay with them forever. We need to have our own experiences. I'm sure that they will agree with us. We just need to talk to them."

Alice took in a deep breath and nodded, "You're right, James. I am sure that they will understand."

"All right, mother is in the garden and father is in his study," James said then looked at his pocket watch, "Mother will be in soon to make tea so that would be a good time to talk to them about our plans."

Alice heaved a sigh then straightened up, "I just hope this goes well."

"So do I," James replied with a nod.

After fifteen minutes, Moira came in from the backyard with a basket full of flowers and set them onto the kitchen table. Moira then looked up from her flowers to see Alice walk into the kitchen. She smiled sweetly at her daughter and headed towards the cabinets to get the teapot and cups.

"There you are, Alice dear," Moira said happily, "You can help with the biscuits."

Alice smiled lightly at her mother then approached her, "Mama."

"Yes, love?" Moira asked turning to look at Alice to see the saddened look on her face, "Oh, what's wrong?"

"James and I need to talk to you and papa about something important right now," Alice explained.

Moira could tell that she was being very serious and nodded then followed her daughter into the living room. She saw James and Jacob already sitting down so she sat down next to her husband. Alice then sat next to her brother and they looked at their parents with serious faces.

"What did you want to talk about?" Jacob asked.

"Well, James and I have been talking..." Alice started as she grasped her skirts tightly in her hands, "We are old enough to make our own decisions and we want to leave home and go explore what is out there."

Alice saw the expression change on her parents' faces when she had mentioned about them leaving home. She looked at her mother look at her hands as tears slowly welled in her eyes. James then sighed lightly as he sat up straight.

"I know that you both don't want to hear this," James started, "Believe me, Alice and I were afraid to talk to you about this and we don't like the idea of leaving you both but we want to see what is out there. Alice has been exchanging letters with Aunt Evie and Uncle Henry about staying with them in India for a few years. I want to visit our Brotherhood in America and learn some of their tactics."

"Aunt Evie and Uncle Henry said that it was all right if I went and lived with them for awhile," Alice added as she still clutched her skirts, "I can even help them with training cousin Lenora."

Moira and Jacob were both silent as they listened to James explain why they wanted to leave. Moira was still trying to fight back tears and Jacob was still trying to let all of this sink in. He then glanced at Moira then took her hand into his, lightly squeezing it. Jacob then looked back up at his children with saddened hazel eyes. James was his first child and his son and he couldn't be more proud of the man he has become. Alice would always be his little girl and would protect her no matter what but she was strong enough to hold her own.

Alice and James both knew about how their father was when he was around their age; rebellious and didn't want to listen to his own father. Though as the brother and sister grew up, Jacob was nothing but a loving and caring father towards them and was strict with them when he needed to be. They knew full well that Jacob didn't want to be too strict with them like his own father was to him and Evie. If anyone would know better when it came to what James and Alice wanted, it was their father.

"You know that your mother and I fully support what you do," Jacob started as he squeezed Moira's hand a little more, "We have both talked about this many, many times throughout the years. We have both watched you grow into incredible Assassins as well as into amazing adults. We are proud of all that you done and we love you dearly."

"Your father is right," Moira replied as she placed her other hand over his that was holding hers and took a deep breath to compose herself, "We were around your age when we both came to London and brought down the Templars. You both want to expand your horizons and it wouldn't be fair for us to keep you from what you want to achieve. As much as I don't want you both to leave... I want you to live your lives. We both do."

"So we will help you in anyway that we can with traveling and money," Jacob said.

Alice and James both looked at each other, happily and were thrilled that their parents supported their wishes. They thanked their parents and ran off to excitedly begin to make plans for their departures. Moira and Jacob were still trying to wrap their heads around the fact that their children were ready to leave home. Moira finally let her tears fall freely from her blue eyes as she felt like she couldn't hold them in anymore. Jacob looked at his wife and brought her into his arms, letting her cry on his chest as he tried to comfort her the best he could. Though deep down, he was hurting just as bad as her and held her tighter to him.

Moira and Jacob were saying goodbye to Alice before she boarded the ship that would transport her to India. A week earlier, they saw James off for his ship to America which had many tearful goodbyes. Of course, this was the same for Alice's departure. She hugged Jacob close and he held her tightly while kissing the top of her head.

He pulled back to look at her and smiled lightly, "Write to us often, darling."

"I promise, papa," Alice vowed and smiled more.

"I love you so much, Alice," Jacob said placing a hand underneath her chin.

"I love you too, papa," Alice replied softly

Jacob kissed her forehead then let her go so she could say her goodbyes to Moira. Moira tearfully took her little into her arms and held her close. Alice held her mother just as close and had a few tears fall from her hazel eyes. Moira pulled back slightly to look at Alice and smiled through her tears.

"I'm proud of you, dearest," Moira said softly, "Don't cause your aunt and uncle too much trouble."

Alice laughed a little and nodded, "I promise, mama. I love you so much."

"I love you so much too, Alice dear," Moira murmured as she kissed her daughter's head.

After they shared a few more hugs, Alice had made her way onto the boat and waved at her parents before disappearing into the crowd of people. Once the ship had sailed, Moira heaved a heavy sigh as she looked at the ground. She felt completely empty that both her children were gone. She then felt Jacob kiss her head, making her look up at him to see him smiling softly. She smiled back at him and held him around his torso, burying her face into his chest. Jacob rubbed her back softly and set his head on top of hers.

"They'll be all right, love," Jacob whispered.

"I know they will be... I'll just miss them," Moira sniffed and nuzzled his chest.

"As will I," Jacob said softly. After a couple minutes, he pulled away slowly and wiped Moira's eyes then kissed her head, "Let's spend the day together, love."

Moira smiled at what he said and nodded, knowing that it would do them good to distract themselves by being together. They walked around the streets of Southwark for a bit before making their way back to their home in Whitechapel. It was getting darker out as they walked home but they didn't mind. Moira held onto Jacob's right arm and had her head on his shoulder as they walked. She always felt happy being with him like this, no matter how she felt. They then stopped by a little cart full of flowers and could smell the many sweet aromas of the colorful buds. Moira smelled daffodils that the girl was selling as Jacob asked for some daisies. Once she handed over the flowers, Jacob paid her a few shillings then gave the small bouquet to Moira. She gladly accepted them and sniffed them as they continued walking.

"Daisies seem to be our flower, don't you think?" Moira asked as she continued to looked at the various colored daisies.

"I would say so," Jacob answered then kissed her head, "I think they are appropriate for a time like this."

"A new beginning... for our children," Moira murmured sadly then smiled, "but also for us."

"Even though they're gone..." he trailed off, "we still have each other."

"We always will," Moira said setting her head back on his shoulder, "I love you more than anything."

He then stopped to bring her into his arms and kissed her forehead, "I love you more than anything too, darling. I always will."

The couple continued to hold each other for awhile, letting reality set in that their lives have changed. Though the two most precious things in their lives have grown up and left, they still had each other for support and comfort. They could focus on each other more now than they could in years. Yet though both felt a certain emptiness in their hearts that couldn't be filled by them together.

* * *

Moira hastily made her way to the mailbox to see if the post came early at all. She brought her shawl around her to keep her warm from the harsh autumn wind that had set in not long ago. It appeared that winter was going to be extremely cold this year judging from autumn being so cold. Moira pulled out some letter and made her way back inside. Once inside, she sifted through the letters and saw that there was a letter from Alice which made her light up. She knew Jacob would be excited to see this and headed towards his study. It had only been a few months since Alice and James left but it felt like forever to her.

Jacob was studying the newspaper thoroughly and shook his head. He couldn't believe it. Another one of the Ripper's letters was published. What was wrong with the publisher of this paper!? Why would they print the words of a crazed man in the paper like this? He knew that he had to get to the bottom of this as soon as possible. He then heard Moira come into his study with a smile on her face. He then hid the paper from his wife as she approached him.

"What is it, love?" Jacob asked.

"Alice has sent us a letter!" Moira chirped happily.

Jacob smiled when she said that and could feel his heart leap in his chest. Alice was good about keeping in contact by sending a letter almost every two weeks. James had sent them letters too but he was very busy with learning from the American Brotherhood. He was doing well with his training and had made close friends with a few from the American Brotherhood. Jacob then pulled Moira into his lap so they could read the letter together. Once Moira opened up the letter, they both read it to see that Alice was doing well and that her training with Lenora were going well. Lenora was an exceptional Assassin just like Evie. Alice mentioned how she missed some of Moira cooking which made Moira smile and that she missed tea time with everyone. All in all, their daughter was doing well and knew that their son was doing well also. They couldn't have asked for more.

Moira then folded up the letter, "I'm so happy that they're both doing well."

"I didn't expect any less," Jacob replied softly with a smile.

Moira smiled back at him then noticed something seemed off, "Are you feeling all right, darling?"

Jacob couldn't tell Moira about what has been troubling him and smiled at her, "I'm perfectly fine, love. Just feeling a bit tired."

"You haven't been sleeping too well recently," Moira said placing a hand on his cheek, "I'll go make you a cup of tea."

His grip only tightened around her waist which surprised Moira a little, "No... just stay here, love."

She could see pain in his beautiful eyes and she didn't want to upset him any further. Moira wrapped her arms around his head to bring his head against her chest, stroking his hair back lightly. Jacob only continued to keep her close to him and relished in her warmth as well as listening to her heart. With the rise of the Ripper, he had to make sure to protect this woman with his life. He couldn't deal with losing his wife especially after Alice and James left. Why did this have to happen now? A crazed murderer was on the loose that could potentially ruin his life.

He opened his eyes to gaze at Moira, "I love you so much, Moira."

She only smiled and continued to hold his head to her chest, "I love you so much too, Jacob. I always will until I die."

* * *

A/N: All right and that is the end, everyone. I just want to say that I am sorry if a lot of you did not like this story at all. To be honest, it felt a little forced and that I felt like I could have done better. So I will actually be coming back to this in the future and rewrite it completely. Right now, I want to focus on the Jack the Ripper sequel, which will be out sooner than you think. I feel very passionate about that sequel right now since I have many ideas of how I want to go about with it. So thank you to all who have stuck with me on this story, I do appreciate it and I am sorry if it wasn't what you were expecting. Again I will come back to it in the future! For now, thank you again for reading!


End file.
